Vampires & Wizards A Renesmee and Albus Tale
by Tuskface
Summary: Albus meets Renesmee under strange circumstances. Edward and Harry have a comical fight, and the strangest ending the World has ever seen. What on Earth will happen? Read, review, enjoy. Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry watched Albus jump onto the deep beetroot-coloured train and press his nose to the glass of the window and wave goodbye. He already sat with people who were bound to become new friends, and seemed happy enough.

Taking Ginny's hand, he waved goodbye to his favourite child, wishing him a good time for his first year. As the train started up, Harry noticed a tear in Ginny's eye.

"Shh, honey. I'm sure he'll be fine," he whispered, wiping away the salt water.

She hugged him gratefully, and tried a wavering smile at the train's general direction.

_Meanwhile…_

Edward frowned at Bella, his marble forehead creasing.

"What is it?" she asked softly, taking his face between her hands.

"They're fighting again," he said.

Bella didn't have to think to know who Edward was talking about.

"What has happened? They are always so close. I mean Jacob _imprinted_ on her for God's sake!"

"I know, I know…" Edward grimaced.

"Look, Jacob, I've told you a hundred, _thousand _times, _I am NOT in love with you_!" Renesmee shouted, pushing Jacob's too-eager lips away from her 'personal bubble'.

Jacob growled.

"I don't care; _I'm_ in love with _you_. That seems to justify that I'm allowed to kiss you," he said, leaning closer. The tension between both of their strong muscles was tangible in the air.

Finally, Renesmee stepped to the side, and Jacob fell flat on his face.

"Damn it, Renesmee!" he shouted, getting onto his feet sharply.

"Damn it – what, Jacob? Damn it that I've got my own consciousness? What the _hell _is your problem?! Can't I live a life without you? Can't I choose how I wish to live?"

Jacob's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. He had no answer to give.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, choked by her words.

"It's too late, Jake," Renesmee said, quietly. She flashed upstairs and came back down with a piece of paper in her hand. On it, words were inked in a delicate script. He didn't bother reading it, just took it as she held out her hand – open-palmed – to him.

"Give this to mum and dad. They'll understand. Tell them not to try and find me. I'm sorry."

Her high voice wavering, then breaking.

Jacob was frozen. He couldn't move.

"Don't do this," he moaned.

Renesmee just shook her head and flitted out of the large front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Albus quickly waved his friends goodbye as he ran in the opposite direction, having forgotten his cauldron with double potions coming next. He sprinted up a staircase when he saw a girl who made him freeze. He noticed someone he didn't recognise; unusual since everyone in the school knew him – well, he was Harry Potter's son, what's to be expected?

It was a girl who seemed about his age, or at most the year above, with bronze curls which fell down to her waist and a very pale face with small rosy cheeks and the most beautiful chocolate-brown eyes he'd ever seen. Thinking that he would get to know this unnaturally beautiful girl, Albus approached her.

But, as he walked confidently to the staircase which would take him to her corridor, it moved. Albus didn't see the huge gap forming between the bewitched staircase and the end of the hall. He stepped out into the nothingness – and began to fall.

He didn't scream, just had his mouth open in silent horror as the wind which just a minute ago hadn't existed rushed into his face.

This wasn't _quite_ how Albus had been expecting to die; or how he wanted that girl to see him for that matter. Even though he was falling to his death, he blushed scarlet in embarrassment.

Then, all of a sudden, Albus felt a pair of cold, soft yet firm arms holding him to an equally cold body. He was flying to the left, towards the second-floor corridor. Finally, the feeling of weightlessness ceased, and Albus opened his eyes, which he had unconsciously closed.

"Are you all right?" asked a shrill, yet not unattractive voice.

He opened and closed his mouth.

_How many times have I seen that before? _Renesmee asked herself, shaking her head infinitesimally.

"Fine," Albus gasped, trying to escape his swimming head.

Renesmee frowned and stood him upright.

"How did you…?" Albus began, but Renesmee held up one hand. He stopped, feeling authority in her movement.

"You fell, I caught you, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered.

But he wondered, his tired brain struggled to comprehend what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The weeks passed at a normal rate for Albus, the days since the incident coming and going at Hogwarts. No-one found out about what had happened – apart from that apparently he had 'tripped' in the corridor.

He never bumped into the girl the he didn't know the name of again, and, to be honest, he didn't want to. She wasn't in any of his classes, and she was never in the hallways, staircases or common rooms. He began to try to forget about her beautiful face and the way her cold skin felt against his. Every time he did, he had to quickly launch himself into a conversation with one of his peers, often over-enthusiastically, making some suspicious.

He tried to act normally. Eventually, Christmas break came. Albus' dad had organised for Albus to stay with Hermione and Ron (old family friends) and their children Rose and Hugo. On the train, despite desperately trying not to, he searched through the compartments for the strange girl who had saved him last September. She was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, and took his place with his group of friends, and unwillingly joined in the banter.

Renesmee sat perfectly still, curled up into a tight ball. Beneath her, she could hear the voices of the occupants of the compartment she laid, silently, in. She could vacantly feel the movement of the sluggish train, and wished she could run, dance and twirl in the wind outside. She had been planning on staying at Hogwarts, but she was desperate to see her parents. It was difficult for her to be separated, and she was struggling to resist projecting her thoughts into anyone's mind, and she was desperate to be herself, to show who she was, but, even though she abandoned them, she wasn't willing to break any of their carefully laid-out rules.

So she waited for the train to finally stop and arrive at the one place she longed to be. She would deal with Jacob somehow; that could all be dealt with later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Albus arrived at the large, ornate house, and climbed the stairs to the large porch behind Rose and Hugo, looking at his feet. He was given his room, and immediately put his heavy trunk on the floor when he entered.

At the beginning of the holidays, Albus just attempted to get to know the kids a bit better. He chatted and smiled, easily getting along with Hugo – they had very similar interests. However, Rose was not quite so willing and eager to converse with him. This didn't bother him, though. She was not his largest of worries, and anyway, they weren't mortal enemies or anything.

So he continued talking with Hugo every day, going out of their big, beautiful house to practise Quidditch with a slightly broken tennis ball. One night, while Albus lay alone in his adopted bedroom, attempting to call unconsciousness to him, there was a knock on his door. He didn't move from his relaxed position, fully-clothed, on his bed, just waited while the door cracked open.

"Come in, Hugo," Albus said, looking out of the rain-spattered window.

"Albus?" a small, girlish voice asked.

Albus looked around suddenly at the slight girl with ginger hair staring around the edge of the door. Her brown eyes were shy.

"Oh, hi, Rose," Albus said, smiling. He couldn't help noticing that her eyes reminded him of an entirely different person's… He pushed that thought away. "What do you want?"

"I, err… I wanted to talk about something you may find…_sensitive_." She made a face.

"Sure," Albus said, unsure about where this conversation was going.

She kept her face blank as he gestured for her to come and sit on the bed. He pulled his legs up, and swung them over the side of the linen, waiting.

Rose sat down, but didn't start talking. She didn't look up, either.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Albus asked. "Did I do something? I'm sorry if you feel un-included it's just that Hugo and I thought-"

"No, no…it's not that… Albus, I…" She paused, frowning down at her skirt, where her long, freckled fingers fidgeted. "I hope it doesn't bother you my asking, but…" She took a deep breath, and then started again. "Look; what the _hell_ happened with that new girl last term?"

She finally looked up at him, her chocolate eyes burning with unanswered questions.

Albus just froze slowly, his chin dropping and his eyes blinking rapidly. Surely she didn't see? Nobody was anywhere near when that happened…

"Please answer, Albus."

Albus pulled himself together and looked at her as calmly as he could manage. He hesitated, then decided that the truth would be best, well, – the truth as he knew it.

"I fell – I wasn't watching my feet – when a staircase moved. Next thing I know, she was holding me, and we were flying; but not down – across. All of a sudden we were on the third floor corridor. The only explanation I could find is that she jumped and caught me, then somehow managed to manoeuvre us over to the side. That's it."

She stared openly now at Albus.

"Thank you," she whispered, and left the room, looking back only when she got to the door. "Goodnight. Sleep well, Albus."

Albus' days seemed more purposeful after that conversation. He and Rose got on much better, and Hugo wasn't as bothered by it as Albus thought he would be.

Rose was happily included in all of Albus and Hugo's games, and Albus' stay at the Weasley's house became a more enjoyable experience.

When the final day of the holidays came and went, the threesome had a sleep-over in Hugo's room, and they stayed up extra-late, eating chocolate frogs and bewitched sweets until well after midnight.

As Albus fell asleep, his apprehension for the following day began to seep into his mind, spoiling the perfect day. He drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Renesmee stepped onto the train, desperately wishing she'd never decided to a) run away from home, and b) go to _this_ place of all places. She walked into the nearest compartment and sat down.

She had, over the holidays, gone to visit her parents; but just as she was about to board her flight, a picture of someone with a wolf on their t-shirt had reminded her of Jacob, and she instantly decided to 'postpone' the visit, ripping up her ticket.

Now, she sat alone, in the compartment of a deep red train, depressing over how her so called 'brilliant' plan had spiralled out of control. As she looked out of the window at the families waving goodbye to their children, she noticed a boy, _the_ boy.

She snarled quietly to herself as he walked past, looking the other way. Then, behind him, with her hand locked securely in his, was a girl she did not know. She had ginger hair and pale skin – though nowhere near a similar shade to Renesmee's – and was small and slight.

All of a sudden, Albus turned around and smiled at the girl. She grinned back. His eye caught Renesmee's furious expression, and he hurried down the train, managing to look offended.

A flaming burst of emotion rose inside Renesmee's head, blocking out every train of thought that she could think of. She forgot everything apart from the fiery feeling blazing inside her. She wondered desperately what this feeling was, but her brain couldn't work properly. All she could think of was that that girl was _wrong _with that boy – he should be with Renesmee. But she knew that this was ridiculous – he was only the son of the most famous wizard ever; Harry Potter! Anyway, Renesmee was destined to be with Jacob, and even now that separation was hurting her: they'd only fallen out; it would be made up sometime soon. She knew that – she couldn't fight it.

So why did she feel this way about this boy? Was this some complicated werewolf-vampire soul-mate thing? Then did this mean that this unfamiliar feeling was what? Jealousy? Was Jacob's 'imprint' on her stronger to him – still affecting her, but not her _vampire_ soul-mate? What if she could have Jacob _and_ someone else? Someone who would she would also be inseparable from?

God, being a mythical creature was so difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Renesmee ran down the corridor, having to hold back her desperation to run like she would at home, in a desperate attempt to make her class in time.

Albus ran the other way, sprinting as fast as he could along the stone floor – he'd forgotten his cauldron and had thirty seconds before class started.

With a clatter, they smashed into each other. There was an almighty crash as Renesmee's superior strength knocked them both to the floor. She rolled as quickly as she could off his chest and stared, horrified, at him. Worried, she attempted to place him into the recovery position, but halfway through the process, he coughed and opened his eyes.

He groaned, and his fingers twitched.

"Are you okay?" Renesmee asked very quietly.

"No," he uttered. "My…ribs…"

"Where?" Renesmee asked, using the small knowledge Carlisle had lent her and gently prodded him.

"Ung," he groaned as she prodded one too hard.

"Sorry," she whispered, feeling it more delicately.

"Ouch; OW! Dammit; _OW_!" he yelled.

"Well, that one's definitely broken," Renesmee said, her lack of expertise on the subject embarrassing her.

"You think?" Albus asked sarcastically, closing his eyes.

There were footsteps approaching, but Renesmee didn't look up. Albus' eyes remained closed.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a gasp and a _thwump_ as someone's books fell to the floor.

"Albus? _Albus_!"

Albus' eyelids snapped open and his pupils tried to focus on the person behind Rensmee.

Rose could barely hold back her sobs even when Albus' eyes opened and she knew he wasn't dead. She ran the last few steps to him and knelt by his side. She consciously turned her head away from the ridiculously pretty girl who was already there.

"Albus, are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" The questions gushed out of her faster than she could speak.

"I think I should take him to Madame Pomfrey," Renesmee said very quietly. "He's broken at least two ribs.

"I think I'm capable of looking after my boyfriend, thanks," Rose said icily.

"No, Rose," Albus moaned, "let her take me; I'm too heavy for you."

Renesmee nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to see her try," Rose muttered under her breath, looking at the girl's pale, soft arms. There couldn't be any muscle in them, surely?

Renesmee bent over Albus and lifted him easily in her capable hands.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked.

Albus just shook his head weakly. "All this trouble because we bumped into each other!" he said, trying to chuckle, but stopping and clutching his chest.

"No more laughing," Renesmee cautioned.

Rose scowled and followed the pair to the Hospital Wing grumpily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Time passed slowly for Renesmee. The worst part, probably, was seeing Albus' face every time she passed him and his 'girlfriend', Rose – the image of happiness.

However, the only time she nearly lost it was when she was looking for an empty classroom to sit in – she did this weekly, just to be herself for a short while – and she opened an unlocked door to find Albus and Rose standing in the centre of the dark room, kissing. Okay, so it was probably slightly dirtier than kissing, but let's not go there.

She growled, and nearly jumped upon the girl and back-handed her across the room and through the wall – but didn't.

She just stood there and watched, her eyes burning, until Albus finally looked up.

His face was the image of shock and horror as he stepped away from Rose stiffly and stood, arms by his side, perfectly still. His eyes were filled with apologies, but, again, Renesmee was struggling to control her anger.

Eventually, when she found feeling in her legs again, she ran from the room, slamming the door in his face. She didn't know where to run, so she made her way to the Forbidden forest.

When she arrived, she flew into one of the tallest trees in the centre of the forest, and pulled out a small silver phone she remembered her mother giving her. She pressed the buttons as rapidly as she could.

"Hello? Dad? It's Renesmee. Come please. Now."

_Meanwhile…_

Albus stood, frozen against Rose.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. His voice sounded empty, dead.

"What is it, Al?" Rose asked, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

Albus pulled away and walked out of the door. When Rose trailed after him, he spun on his heel and said, quietly, "Rose, I just need some time…alone." As he said this and looked into her eyes, he realised with a shock that she was completely unaware of the fact that Renesmee had seen them. "Please. I'll see you round, okay?"

She looked after him, confused as he walked down the corridor.

The recent memory flashed through his mind again, and he sprinted to the nearest boys' bathroom and dashed to a sink. He retched uselessly on his empty stomach. After he'd finished, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and splashed his face with cold water from the tap.

He walked slowly out of the bathroom where there was a window. He pulled it open and stuck his head out. The cool breeze that blew around him was soothing, and he managed to calm down until he noticed something odd in a tree in the very middle of the Forbidden forest.

"What the…?" he breathed, eyes zoning in on the unusual spot of colour in the sea of green. Even his weak eyesight – inherited from his practically blind father – was reliable enough to tell him what he couldn't even believe.

"Renesmee? RENESMEE!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Albus ran to the Staffroom, refraining from screaming the whole way, when he noticed Renesmee's bright bronze curls – completely unmistakeable – bobbing along a corridor two floors below him.

He sighed in relief and changed his course toward her. When he finally reached her, he ran at full pelt into her strange, hard body and hugged her fiercely.

"Renesmee," he said, pressing his face to her ear, "thank God you're safe."

He noticed Renesmee's hesitation before she answered him, and pulled away, his hands sliding to the tops of her arms.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She looked pointedly at her arms before speaking. He dropped them obediently.

"First of all, that's none of your business," she started, frowning. He thought he saw a tear in her eye, but he couldn't guess why, "and second, _what the hell are you doing_?"

Now it was Albus' turn to hesitate. Then, he decided. Tugging her into an empty classroom, he locked the door behind him.

"I saw you in the Forbidden forest," he started, after a deep breath.

"And?" she asked, raising one eyebrow: daring him to continue.

"I saw you in the Forbidden forest…"

She waited, crossing her arms.

"…in a tree. I…I didn't know whether you were-"

"It doesn't matter whether I was whatever. What matters is why you care."

"I-I…"

Albus pursed his lips. There was no way he could say that to this strange girl.

However, Renesmee seemed to catch on.

"Albus, am I right in guessing that…that you're in love with me?" she asked, looking right at his eyes. Near-silently, she added, "The same way I am with you?"

Albus couldn't help it. His jaw popped open and the breath whooshed out of him.

She smiled triumphantly.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

But her smug smile didn't last long before she was in his arms and he was attempting to spin her around.

"Let me help," she laughed, spinning him around so fast, he got another sudden bout of sickness.

They stood hand-in-hand together for a long while. Then Albus said, "I really wish that this hadn't happened because of what you saw today."

He looked at her sheepishly.

"It's fine. Who cares how it happened?" Renesmee had a sudden horrible feeling of gooeyness. She felt the need to voice this feeling. "Just promise me one thing," she said as he pushed his face closer to her – she had to hurry, her will was crumbling. "_No kissing_!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The summer holidays arrived at last. Albus had taken Renesmee back to his house. They were spending day after glorious, sunny day doing all kinds of things… **(But I won't go into intimate details)**. Most afternoons they went out and played Quidditch, but they tried to do lots of other things too. They visited London – buying all of their supplies for the next year -, went to local parks and played sports (obviously, Renesmee had to downplay the whole, 'I'm a half-vampire half-human and I can do really cool stuff," thing), and generally had fun.

And all of these activities managed to distract Renesmee from what had happened just before what happened with Albus: her conversation with Edward. It wasn't until the day that the doorbell rang and Mrs. Potter opened the door before calling out, 'Renesmee, it's for you!' and Renesmee came downstairs to see her father standing in the doorway, his face anxious, looking at her.

"Dad?" Renesmee whispered.

"What is it, Renesmee? What's wrong?" he asked. Renesmee's mind dredged up a memory two weeks ago of Albus' panicked words **(Chapter 8)**.

She paused to think for a minute, took a deep breath, and said, "Dad, there's been a bit of confusion; nothing is wrong: everything is _perfect_. Let me introduce you to Albus Severus Potter."

"Hey, Ness, you didn't need to start the thing with the middle names and…" Albus trailed off as he caught sight of Edward standing on the threshold of the house, skin glowing slightly, black eyes slowly softening from their worried state as he relaxed along with Renesmee.

"Albus, this is my dad, Edward," Renesmee said.

"Er, hi Mr. Cullen," Albus said awkwardly.

"It's good to meet you," Edward replied, politely.

"Do come in," Mrs. Potter bustled, her face flushing beetroot red. Edward beamed, reading her embarrassed thoughts.

Edward stood in the living room for a minute, then pulled up a chair and sat down gracefully. Automatically, everyone else took seats.

"I'm Ginny Potter," Mrs. Potter said, "and my husband is Harry Potter. I'm sorry if I sound rude, but, have I seen you somewhere before?"

There was a small silence. Renesmee looked at her dad, confusion in her eyes. He stared back for a second, and then answered, "No, I think not. My wife, Renesmee and I live together in Washington, America."

"Oh," Mrs. Potter said, clearly troubled, "I'm sure I've seen your face a…very long time ago…"

Her eyes focused in and out, and then she shook her head and smiled.

"Well, Harry will be home soon. Maybe you can have one of those man-talks that I always seem to find myself encountering when we have another visitor…" she said, eyeing the magical clock on the wall she said she'd inherited from her mum. It currently had Harry's hand pointing to 'Travelling'.

Everyone in the living room froze for a short minute watching the hand as it inched toward, 'Home'. Eventually there was an odd chiming as it clicked to the small symbol of a house. There was a jangling of keys and the opening of the door. There were heavy, tired footsteps, and then Harry Potter appeared in the living room. His face lit up as he saw Albus and Renesmee sitting next to each other holding hands, but confusion crossed his face as he laid eyes on Edward.

Mrs. Potter suddenly spoke as she got up to greet Mr. Potter, "Harry, how was your day? Renesmee's dad has come to visit, Mr. Cullen. I thought you would want to meet him?"

Harry kissed his wife on the cheek and replied, "Thank you; it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen." He nodded towards Edward whilst he said the last sentence.

Harry sat down at the table and Ginny joined him. Conversations started slowly between Renesmee, Albus and Mrs. Potter, Harry and Edward sat silently staring at each other. Eventually, Ginny sighed and said, "Well, I should get dinner started… Nessie, Albus? Would you like to go and do something else – there may be a few pots and pans flying around."

"Sure," Albus smiled, looking at Renesmee. She returned his expression and tugged him out of the room. Ginny followed them, then bustled past to the kitchen. When she was out of earshot, Renesmee signalled to Albus to eavesdrop on their fathers. They pressed their ears to the door and waited, impatiently. Then,

"So, what's been going on between Renesmee and…?" Edward asked

"Albus? Oh, they've been together for quite a while now; I'm surprised Nessie didn't tell you."

Renesmee's excellent hearing heard the rustle of fabric as her father shrugged.

"We – her mother and I, I mean – don't like to butt into her personal life."

There was a short hesitation, and then Harry asked,

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"No."

"But I'm sure I know your face…"

"You haven't."

Although Renesmee and Albus could see it, Harry frowned.

"You sound suspicious," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Edward matched his face, then raised an eyebrow sardonically.

"Oh, do I?"

There was another hesitation from Harry, and then,

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen," Edward replied warily.

"No, your _real_ name."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Panic and fear crossed Harry's face, and finally pain.

"Cedric Diggory," he whispered. "You're alive… But _how_?"

Edward's eyes widened for a short second, and then narrowed into slits so tiny, it would make people doubt whether even bacteria could fit through the gap.

"I am not this Cedric Diggory person you speak of." Anyone could hear the icy venom in his tone. "I am Edward Cullen, Rensmee's father."

"You see," Harry said, putting one finger to his chin and looking thoughtful, "I don't understand how that is possible either; how can you be Renesmee's father when you look barely older than sixteen or seventeen – _the same age as Cedric was when he died_."

Edward started to panic.

_He knows! _He thought desperately, _He knows my dual personality; he knows Cedric! I really should've thought this visit through before I came…_

"You are, aren't you," Harry asked, and suddenly he was shouting, "_Why didn't you come to me earlier? Twenty-two_ years ago, you died, _twenty-two years_! I've only just started to try to forget about you, and now here you come, saying, 'Oh, la-la-la, my name's _Edward Cullen_ I'm _Renesmee's_ father! I thought I'd pay my old pal _Harry_ a visit, lie to him about my name and identity, try to see how he's doing, then just disappear for the rest of his life...'!!!"

"Maybe you should calm down a bit," said Edward.

"I would if I COULD!" Harry screamed, red and gold sparks shooting out of his ears. **(Yes, you did read that right: **_**ears**_**)**

"I think, and this may just be on a whim, but I _think_ we should leave…"

Harry tried to do the human equivalent of a snarl; and failed.

Going back to Renesmee and Albus, the nest thing they heard was Edward chair scraping slightly on the wooden floorboards of the living room and walking to the door. They slipped as fast as they could up the stairs before Edward called,

"Renesmee, I think we've...over-extended our stay a bit. If you'd like to come down, and we'll leave."

Renesmee and Albus looked at each other.

"Will you be coming back to Hogwarts?" Albus whispered.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I don't think my dad enjoys me...being in the wizarding world – especially since I'm not magical and come bottom of the class in everything. He likes to consider me as 'exceptionally clever'."

She watched his features fall.

"I really am so sorry... But what if...?"

Albus' eyes sparkled in anticipation.

Renesmee called down the stairway, "Just coming, dad!" and grabbed Albus' hand, dragging him down the steps.

"Come on then, Ness. Let's go."

"Wait, dad. No pressure, but...I'm not leaving without Albus." **(Aww, how sweet! Wow...so many Author's notes...)**

Edward looked straight at Renesmee's face, into her eyes.

"Are you sure, Renesmee? What about Jacob?" his whisper was barely audible.

"Jacob...I can sort out when we get home. Right now, this is all I want."

Albus felt like his jaw had just liquidised, it was falling so fast. Renesmee wasn't willing to leave without him? How did that work? He was so unworthy of this supernatural, gorgeous being.

"Renesmee, I-"

She smiled, and pressed one finger to her perfect lips.

"No arguing, Albus; this is settled."

"No...it's just that... Were you really planning to take me to America without consulting my parents?"

"Ah," said Edward. "That."

"I'll talk," Renesmee said, quickly. She sprinted from the room.

"Mrs. Potter," she asked, quietly. "Can I talk to you and your husband for a minute…?"

**This chapter is officially dedicated to my first review from someone we don't know; ****chechuu-cullen****. **_**Thank you so much! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Albus stared out the window in amazement.

"Have you never been on a plane or something?" Renesmee asked sarcastically.

"No," he whispered, voice in awe.

Edward chuckled.

"So this is all that's been going on while I've been away?"

Renesmee blushed.

"Ermm...that depends on what you mean by 'all'..." she said, biting her lip.

Albus grinned at Renesmee. Then,

"How long until touchdown?" he asked.

"Only an hour and a half..." Renesmee replied.

Albus groaned.

Annoyingly, it was sunny when they arrived at the small town, Forks, where the Cullens – Renesmee's family – lived. This produced difficulty as Edward sparkled in the sunlight.

"We're going to have to run through the forest," Edward said apologetically. "Would you rather go on Renesmee's back or mine?"

"Renesmee's," Albus said, laughing. Renesmee noticed how euphoric he'd become since they'd decided to have him travel to America and live with her family.

So, Renesmee pulled Albus onto her back and followed Edward through the densely packed trees.

"Please don't bend us around a tree," Albus whispered into Renesmee's ear.

She laughed once. "Careful; I'll crash on purpose if you're not careful!" she joked.

They arrived at the huge white house within minutes.

Renesmee heard Albus' sharp intake of breath as he took in the beautiful, modern house.

"Yeah, it's nice isn't it?" Renesmee said.

They stopped for a moment while Albus slid off Renesmee's back, eyes still glued to the house, blatantly admiring not only the white walls, but the extravagant car parked before of the front porch: a bright red Ferrari. Renesmee recognised it as her mother's.

"Here we go then," she muttered to herself. Of course, Edward heard.

"It'll be fine. The only thing we need to worry about right now is Jake…"

Albus looked at Renesmee, confused by their conversation. He didn't attempt to understand what they were talking about.

"Let's go," he said as confidently as he could.

"You'll be fine," Renesmee said, taking his hand. "They'll love you."

And together, they walked into the big house.

There certainly was no trouble in terms of how Albus was received (but that's if you don't call Jacob a problem – of course he was moping and muttering to himself whenever he was at the house), everyone was fascinated by his magic: how he could do anything with his wand, but anything physical was very human. Emmett was laughing at Renesmee about her results until Albus waved his wand lazily and Emmett's arms and legs snapped together, and he fell backwards. Everyone laughed even harder as his eyes rolled around in their sockets as he struggled uselessly against the charm.

Times were happy, it seemed that the Cullen family was back in euphoric emotions with Renesmee back, but Alice and Bella did not seem quite so keen on the idea.

"I don't like this," Bella frowned, watching Renesmee run past with Albus on her back. "It's not right. I may be selfish in saying this, but...things were better with Jake here."

Alice looked at the two of them, now climbing a tree. Renesmee was calling instructions to Albus.

"I agree. Though...not for the same reasons."

Bella turned away from the window, and looked at Alice.

"How so?" she whispered. "I-I thought I was the only one who saw it, I didn't know you could as well."

"If only I _could_ see it!" Alice hissed. "She's completely gone against her future by going with this stupid human boy!"

"I thought that wasn't possible?" Bella asked, eyebrows pulling together slightly, her frustration pulling through her expression.

"So did I until it happened! It seems that there is a lot more to this talent than I thought... I can see that Jacob – although of course I can't see him – has a pull to her. It's like she has an attachment to something invisible. I can see nothing of this boy. I did not get a vision of her even meeting this boy; and her decision wasn't that sudden that I wouldn't have seen it..."

Bella let Alice rant on until she had seemed to get it all out of her system. Finally, she said,

"I've got a splitting headache because of it, and I can't see this ending well."

She groaned, closing her eyes.

"Can you see Albus' future?" Bella asked, after a moment of silence had passed.

Alice sat down heavily on a nearby chair, and put her head in her hands.

"That's the thing – no. I've _never_ not seen anyone's future who isn't a werewolf. Something is wrong."

They heard Renesmee's tinkling laugh, and saw her sitting on a branch halfway up a tree, with Albus hanging onto her ankle.

"Just hold on," she giggled.

He grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bella kept a closer eye on Alice from that day on. She noticed her often leave rooms when Renesmee and Albus entered, and often spotted her with her eyes closed, expression revealing that she was drifting in and out of reality – searching for the future.

Unfortunately for Bella, either her spying skills weren't very good and she was discovered, or it was sheer luck, but whichever way, Renesmee seemed to notice that something was different about Alice.

Renesmee told Albus that she had some business to attend to, and followed Alice secretly upstairs.

"Aunty Alice?" she asked quietly, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in Renesmee," Alice replied, her voice weary.

"Aunty Alice, what's wrong? I thought you'd like to join in chess? You always enjoy it." Renesmee frowned; confused when Alice didn't look up from the desk she was staring at.

Eventually, Alice looked up and said, "Nothing. I've just got a headache, Ness. That's all."

"No it isn't," Renesmee said, defiantly. "Something else is wrong. I can tell."

Alice stared coldly into Renesmee's eyes for a long time. Eventually, she thawed out and shrugged. "Either way, you wouldn't understand what it is. You should go back to Albus now, Renesmee."

Alice's head fell back into her hands, her elbows on the desk. Renesmee left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Confused and hurt by Alice's harsh, sharp tone and lies, Renesmee made her way down the stairs very slowly. Something really bad was going on, but everyone either didn't know, or was trying to hide it. Renesmee's thoughts were confirmed when she bumped into her mother, and was pulled into a strong hug.

"It's all going to be fine, Ness," she murmured against Renesmee's hair. But would it be? Renesmee turned away from her mother, and saw Albus sitting on the sofa watching a ball game on TV, also chatting animatedly to Emmett. She sighed and went to join them.

It was only when the weeks and months started to pass that Renesmee really, truly noticed her world shifting. After Albus had been living with the Cullens for a year, Renesmee's half-human half-vampire body had reached maturity. It made her sad to think of the fact that Albus would die while she must continue to live. She pondered this as she stood looking at him from nearly the same view as eighteen months ago, when she had just talked to Alice. Now Albus looked different. He was taller, leaner, and stronger. Renesmee descended the last steps of the grand staircase to sit by him.

"Hey," he said, pulling her onto the sofa beside him.

They sat like that for a long while. Renesmee fidgeted uncomfortably until Albus eventually dropped his arm from around her shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

Renesmee grimaced. "Nothing," she said, but her expression was still pained.

Then, suddenly she jumped up.

"Albus, I need to talk with you...in fact, I need to talk with everyone in this house."

Her expression firm, Renesmee turned off the TV and began collecting everyone in the house.

"This time, I will _not _be kept in the dark," she hissed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Years passed slowly, but they still confused both Renesmee and Albus in doing so. It was a very long time later that everything was suddenly put into sharp perspective.

"Come _on_, Ness; it'll be _fun_," Albus moaned, tugging on Renesmee's arm.

"Albus, I don't want to. Can't we spend some of your 'together time' at home?"

"But, Nessie, I _want_ to go out. We never do."

Renesmee sighed, and relinquished. "Fine, but make sure you bring me back before evening."

He grinned. "Thanks, Ness."

He pulled her to the garage, and got into the austere McLaren Mercedes Renesmee had got him for his birthday. She raised her eyebrows at his choice of car, but he just shook his head, "It doesn't matter," he said.

They drove for a long time, and made one stop on the way. Eventually, they arrived at an isolated forest. The day was beautiful, and Albus pulled out a large map and led a hike through the trees. Of course, Albus managed to get lost, even with his wand, and Renesmee took over. Finally, they broke through the trees and fell into a small clearing on the edge of a cliff. The grass was a vibrant green and there was a small fallen tree on the floor, perfect for sitting on. Another natural seat was a large boulder in the far corner.

Renesmee looked over at Albus, who was beaming at the place he'd found on Google Maps.

"Planning on going cliff-diving then?" Renesmee joked, laughing.

"Well, if...if you want to, I mean, of course we can – it's not too far a drop..."

"I was kidding, Albus."

His face froze and confusion flashed there for a moment, and disappeared. "Oh," he said, laughing weakly.

"What is _up_ with you today, Albus?" Renesmee asked.

"I-I just...I don't know," he admitted feebly.

"Oh, don't give me that, Albus," Renesmee said. "For goodness' sake!"

Albus walked over and kissed Renesmee.

"You know," Renesmee said, while Albus paused. "If this is all you wanted, I don't know why you were so...weird."

He laughed. "I just feel 'weird'," he said, smiling and stepping back.

Renesmee looked around herself again.

"How did you find this place?" she asked, admiring a beautiful bird which was perched on a nearby tree. Suddenly, it flew away as the small, silver phone in Renesmee's pocket buzzed.

"Hello?" she said, flipping it open, and pulling it to her ear.

"Renesmee? Renesmee, are you there? Is that you? Are you okay?"

Renesmee listened to Alice's panicked voice on the other end of the line, and waited until her nervous questions stopped.

"Aunty, I'm fine, I'm with Albus. What's wrong? What's happened? Have you seen something? Should we leave?"

"No, no... You're definitely fine, are you?"

"Yes. Nothing bad has happened. Why?"

"I-I just had a vision, that's all. I didn't see... But it's okay, everything's fine... You're safe. I'll see you soon. Love you."

And she hung up. Thoroughly confused, Renesmee looked up at Albus.

"Who was it?"

"Alice," she answered simply.

Albus looked at her, cocking his head to one side. Finally, he said,

"Do you still want the answer to your question?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Renesmee didn't know how it had happened. One minute they had been talking, looking around the clearing and admiring its raw beauty, and the next; this. With an energetic, hurried and slightly frantic jump, Renesmee landed at the bottom of the cliff. What had they said to cause this? Swiftly, she grabbed Albus and half-dragged him onto her back, sprinting down the long beach.

It didn't take Renesmee long to get back to the house sprinting flat out, and that was without the use of a car. She burst through the huge door, and cried out as loud as she could,

"Carlisle, Carlisle!"

In under a second, Carlisle stood next to her, concern smothering his expression.

"What is it Renesmee?" he asked, voice serious. His eyes roved over her, and froze, locked, as they touched Albus.

"Upstairs," he said.

Together they flashed up the stairs into Carlisle's study. Renesmee's grandpa began clearing it like a whirlwind, flashing in and out of the room, adding and taking away various items of furniture. Renesmee's memory vaguely remembered the birds on the cliff, flying from tree to ground, gathering sticks in their mouths... She shook her head to clear it, and slid Albus' limp form off her back, aware of more than Carlisle's eyes on her, but ignoring them.

She walked to the middle of the room, where Carlisle had put a hospital bed, where she put Albus' slightly warm body, laying it lightly with firm hands. Carlisle flew to her side; stethoscope in hand and speedily placed the cold metal to Albus' chest, stabbing the ear-parts **(sorry I really don't know what they're called!)** into his ears. Despite his rush, the measuring of Albus' pulse couldn't be hurried. A minute dragged by painfully, and then Carlisle was flying about the room again. Renesmee couldn't see. Her vision was clouded by images of the last time she and Albus had spent together.

_Albus had wandered to the edge of the cliff, looking out over the dark, rough surf below him. Renesmee had approached him…_

She could remember no more. Her hands had not been her own. And then she had jumped down the sheer face and slipped him onto her back, running full pelt towards the house she stood in now. She hurt, in so many different ways. How would she tell Jacob? And even if Jacob would understand and forgive her, would Albus? She had done the one thing she had never wanted to do.

Albus coughed violently, his whole body rocking with the force of his fit. Carlisle flitted from Albus' side around the rest of the room, grabbing various items of medical equipment and using them on his limp body. Renesmee ran from the room, holding a hand over her mouth when he swiftly injected a small dose of anaesthetic into Albus' arm, feeling faintly sick.

Downstairs, everyone stood in the living room, their faces the epitome of anxiety.

"What happened, Renesmee?" Rosalie asked, taking a tiny step toward her.

Suddenly, Alice stormed into the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Renesmee, where's Albus?" Alice demanded, her faultless face twisted into rage and agony.

Renesmee couldn't answer; the words were choked in her throat.

"_Where is he_?" Alice hissed.

"Upstairs, in-in Carlisle's study," she answered shakily.

Alice glared at her.

"And what does he-"

Alice was suddenly on the other side of the room, and Renesmee's mother stood face to her furious expression.

"You say one word about that, Alice, _one word_, and I will rip your head off, no matter how good a friend you are."

Renesmee was shocked by the venom in her mother's dangerous tone. She had never heard Bella talk to anyone – let alone Alice – like that.

Then Bella turned to Renesmee, one hand still restraining Alice.

"And don't think that you're getting off light Renesmee Carlie Cullen. What the _hell_ happened today? You didn't tell me where you'd gone, what you were doing; and now you come back several hours later, with Albus in some kind of coma, **(Albus isn't actually in 'some kind of coma', Bella just has no medical knowledge. Also, I will **_**not**_** tell you what is happening to Albus until the time is just right...****)** screaming for Carlisle. _What is going on_?"

Renesmee was silent for a second, calculating. Then, she walked away from the room, towards the back door, gesturing to her mother to follow. Bella looked pointedly at Alice, and stalked after Renesmee. Renesmee walked out to the small cottage she had known since she was three days old.

Pushing open the front door, Renesmee wasn't surprised to see her father, Edward sitting in a chair, reading. She gave one motion to him, and sat down at the small table in the room. Edward stood, placing the book back into the bookcase and slid into the chair opposite her. Bella entered less than a quarter of a second after Renesmee and sat fluidly beside her husband.

"Right," she said. "Talk."

Renesmee pursed her lips, and slowly, surely began to tell her parents _almost_ everything that had happened that afternoon; the parts she saved from their knowledge to be locked in her mind for the rest of her existence, if she could help it.

When she finished, Bella's mouth was downturned in horror, her eyes conveying fear and shock. Edward appeared to be focusing very hard on something. Renesmee realised that he had noticed her being careful with her thoughts, and Renesmee could tell **(don't ask me, I really don't have a theory as to how)** that he was now searching her mind for information. She instantly focused on her mother's face, trying to read the expression on her face.

Bella licked her lips, and opened her mouth, only to close it again.

Finally, she said, "Well...now I understand, I-I don't know what to say..."

Edward scowled at Renesmee, giving up sifting through her memories.

"That's everything. And...I'm sorry," Renesmee whispered, a tear glistening on her cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

There was a short period of silence as the small family stared at each other, wondering what dreadful occurrence had befallen them now. However, this small, tenuous piece of their lives was shattered by just one shout,

"Renesmee!"

Carlisle's voice betrayed a hundred emotions: fear and sorrow, guilt and concern, hurt and melancholy.

It didn't take Renesmee any time to stand and sprint from the door. She couldn't hear her parents' footsteps behind her; only feel a burning, ripping sensation in the centre of her chest. It took less than half a minute for Renesmee to enter the big white house and fly up the stairs to Carlisle's office.

She burst through the door as Carlisle whispered,

"I'm sorry."

Renesmee shoved past her grandfather and made her way to Albus' still form on the bed. All she could see was the rise and fall of his thin chest.

"Albus?" she whispered.

His eyelids fluttered and his diluted pupils focused shakily on Renesmee.

"Renesmee..."

She leaned closer as he motioned to her with one finger.

He whispered three words in her ear **(which are to be kept to myself until later because they **_**kind of **_**give the whole point of this fan-fiction away...) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Renesmee nodded once and pulled away from Albus.

"I love you," she murmured. The corner of her lip twitched.

Albus took several deep breaths, closing his eyes. Renesmee took his hand, and found it ice-cold and shaking.

"Why?" he asked, not opening his dark, sunken eyes.

Renesmee noticed how sallow his skin looked, how waxy and pale he appeared.

"I can't-I don't-" Renesmee's tongue was tied. "I am s-so sorry," she whispered.

"But you-you..._pushed_-"

"Don't. Don't do this, Albus. I honestly can't tell you. I-I don't know what happened myself, to be honest."

She tried a smile, but the muscles in her face would react to her brain's instructions. She was frozen as she watched Albus' breaths come slower and slower. She could hear the sound of his heart, desperately fighting a losing battle with his body's injuries.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Renesmee asked Carlisle, not looking up from Albus' face.

"No. The magic in his blood prevents me from changing him."

Renesmee's last hope faded just as Albus said,

"Promise me."

Renesmee frowned.

"About what?"

"About-about Re-"

"Oh," Renesmee said, cutting Albus off and glancing up at Carlisle. Relief washed through her when the vampire's face showed no sign of comprehension. "I promise Albus. If that's what you want, I'll do it. I love you."

Albus took one last breath and sighed. He sounded so weak...

"Thank you, Renesmee. And, by the way, it was worth it."

"What was?"

"Everything. I will never regret deciding to come with you, no matter what I face now."

Tears welled in Renesmee's eyes, and slowly spilled as Albus' body became unnaturally still and his heart slowed and stopped.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist, and she rested her face on the shoulder offered.

"Jacob," Renesmee sobbed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Renesmee tried desperately to keep her and Albus' relationship from coming up in conversations whenever Jacob was around. She couldn't help dressing carefully every morning, wearing thick, heavy clothes.

"You know, Ness, I think you should remember that less is more," Jacob said, grinning and tugging on the corner of Renesmee's shirt.

"Jacob!" She said, smacking his hand away. Suddenly, her joking façade vanished as she said, "Don't, Jacob. Just, seriously, _don't_."

Jacob looked confused at her sudden change of emotion, but continued to smile.

"What has this Albus kid done to you? You've lost all of your..._pizazz_," he said.

Renesmee took a deep breath. Surely she couldn't keep her secret from Jacob much longer? It was getting bigger and bigger each day...

A week passed when Renesmee was finally found out.

Emmett plonked himself down on the sofa next to Renesmee and Jacob.

"Ow," Renesmee complained, as she was jostled by his granite form.

"Are you starting to get all girly on me now, little niece?" Emmett asked, poking Renesmee in her side.

"Ow!" Renesmee said, voicing the pain louder this time.

"Hey, back off, Emmett," Jacob growled, pushing an arm in front of Renesmee's chest and putting his hand against Emmett's huge shoulder. Renesmee went white **(Yes, technically it's impossible considering how pale she is, but just play along, okay?)** as Jacob's arm pressed against her. This was too close...he would find out...

Both the vampire's and the werewolf's faces turned to look at Renesmee's face.

"What's wro-?" Jacob started to ask, but Renesmee interrupted,

"I'll be back in a second," she whispered, sliding off the sofa and walking up the huge staircase slower than a human pace.

"What's up with her?" she heard Emmett ask as she knocked on Carlisle's office door.

"Enter," came the cheery reply.

Renesmee walked in, and Carlisle looked up from a book on his desk, a smile twitching the corners of his mouth when he saw her. But then he looked closer, and his expression changed completely.

"Renesmee?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Renesmee couldn't help but remember that horrific day when she had rushed up here with Albus in her arms. Carlisle's actions were so similar to that event, but this time, she was not a spectator. She lay in a hospital bed in the middle of the room. Carlisle flitted about the room, every time he came near to Renesmee's bedside, a new medical item appeared there, and he was already on the other side of the room getting the next.

Slowly, Renesmee lifted her shirt to expose he stomach. She had barely looked at it over the past month, and was shocked to see a lump protruding from her skin about seven inches wide, and sticking out from her body about three inches. Carlisle finally came to a stop, his chest and legs facing the door, but his head twisted to see Renesmee's position. Very, excruciatingly slowly, Carlisle turned around to face Renesmee full-on. At that moment, the door burst open and Edward and Bella sprinted in. But they, too, skidded to a standstill. Edward's eyes widened and Bella's mouth fell open into a little 'o'.

Renesmee began throwing her t-shirt back down to cove the lump, but Carlisle put his hand on hers and pulled it back up. He began to work quickly, squeezing a small amount of cold, clear cream onto her stomach and grabbing a strange instrument off a nearby table. He pressed the plastic instrument against the skin of her bloated belly and, with his spare hand, plugged a wire extending from the strange thing Renesmee didn't recognise, clipping it into a strange computer with no keyboard. The instant Carlisle flicked the power switch on a strange blue-and-black image appeared on the computer screen. The strange lines on the dark screen were meaningless to Renesmee for a minute, until she blinked and they finally came into focus.

She stared, shocked, at the baby, _her_ baby, its shape outlined in black, shadowed with blue. For a long minute, Renesmee followed the image, but just as she was watching the screen, a thought crossed her mind: how come the ultrasound could see the child? And: if her body had reached maturity six years ago – which it had – her body couldn't change, so how was it accommodating this baby? She voiced her questions to Carlisle.

For a short second, the blond vampire looked at her, and then said, "I have absolutely no idea. This is as much of a mystery to me as it is to you."

Renesmee closed her eyes, feeling sick. She heard footsteps entering the room, but didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. The footsteps weren't quite as light as anyone else's.

_Jacob_.

She opened her eyes very slowly; and wished she hadn't. Jacob's mouth was slightly open, and the words on his lips died he instant he set eyes upon the scene before him.

"Hey, I was just wondering why you were taking..."

He looked into Renesmee's eyes.

"...So long." He paused for a very long time. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice sounding totally defeated.

_Jacob, I'm sorry_.

So many things she wanted to tell him; so many things she couldn't.

"Jake, I..."

"You know what, _Ness_? Forget it." His words were poison in her heart as she watched him walk from the room. She would make this up to him...somehow. She had to. It was her destiny.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Jacob? Jacob! Don't go, please," Renesmee begged, reaching from her awkward sitting position on the white sofa.

"Renesmee, I'll only stay if you tell me exactly what's going on. I want to know."

"Please, Jake. Don't say that. You know that I-" but Renesmee's desperate pleas were cut off as Jacob walked from the living room, shutting the front door, quietly, the gentle act affecting Renesmee more than if he'd slammed it in anger. The softness with which he'd done the action gave her a scary sense of _finality_.

Renesmee's extended arm dropped onto the soft material of the couch. She heard the sound of running, and less than a second later, that of the back door opening in front of her.

"Renesmee," Bella whispered, walking over to her daughter, sitting by her, and pulling her into an uncomfortable embrace.

There was so much Renesmee wanted to say to her mother, but she knew that she could confide in only one person, and he was de-

She was startled out of her reverie (quite conveniently, considering that she didn't want to finish that thought anyway – it would only hurt her) as Bella murmured against Renesmee's ear, "I know that you are uncomfortable telling me thing about your personal life with Albus, Ness, but I really want you to remember something: I have gone through the exact same thing as you are now – with the same person."

"What?" Renesmee whispered, confusion colouring her tone.

Bella laughed softly. "Jacob has had his fair share of this kind of thing, Renesmee," she said, pulling back from their hug and looking into her eyes. "I put him through the same experience when I became pregnant with you.

"I didn't think I'd ever have to tell you this, Renesmee, but when I was human, I was not only in love with your father. Jacob Black also had a strange, supernatural pull towards me. It was only when you were born and Jake imprinted on you that we realized that this pull was because of you. Your existence was inside me – the promise of your life – and that is what attracted Jacob to me. Of course, since you were born, all existing romantic ties between the two of us evaporated, but we had a relationship close enough that we – well, this is mostly how _I_ thought of it – could have been family, albeit family members in love.

"And, Renesmee, when I got pregnant with your father, it broke Jacob. You know this, and I hold nothing against you for this, Ness, I would've given anything for you to live, but my pregnancy with you was killing me. You were growing and developing far too fast, and the chances of both of ours survivals were highly unlikely. I destroyed Jacob, Renesmee. Imagine, you were Jacob. You love someone more than anything else. So much so, that you don't even see other girls' faces any more. Now imagine that this love of yours falls in love with someone else. You later discover that this person you love bears that person's child. How would you feel? I know how much you loved Albus, Ness. But listen to me, because I have experience with this: _forget him_. It's nigh on impossible, I know, but you have to do it. And if you go through with having this child, just promise me that you will show Jake that this doesn't have to be Albus' child. Show him that it can be his as well. He deserves that much."

Renesmee didn't know what to say. She waited, stock still for a solid ten minutes, waiting for the silence to be broken. When it wasn't, she said, "Thank you, mom. I don't want to hurt Jacob, that was never my intention. I-I…" She sighed, unsure how to voice her thoughts.

"I know, sweetheart." And, with that, Bella left the room. Just as she opened the dor, however, she turned back and said, "Just remember to make the right decisions. Jacob is one of the best men I have ever met – so be careful not to lose him." The door closed, and she left.

_Several months later…_

Renesmee could barely see, she was so blinded with the pain racing through her veins. She had never experienced any sensation like this before in her whole life.

"Carlisle," Bella called up the stairs, her hand on Renesmee's forehead, "it's starting."

Carlisle was there in point-one-five of a second.

Renesmee's labour had begun.

Carlisle's gloves were dyed red with Renesmee's blood when he came downstairs where the whole family and a large collection of the Wolves stood, sat or paced anxiously. He pursed his lips and looked up into each and every person's face. All eyes flickered to the blood and gore which was spattered upon his white clothing. A heavy silence settled upon the group as they waited for Carlisle Cullen to tell them whether their youngest member was alive ore dead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Carlisle's mouth opened, excruciatingly slowly. The hushed silence reached a pinnacle as the congregation in the living room anticipated his verdict. Suddenly, Edward's face lit up in an expression of wonder and enlightenment.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes!" he hissed, clenching his fists by his sides. Bella got a memory flashing back to her from ten years back, but the image was ice-clear, her immortal brain finding the remembrance easy. The same word was released from Edward's mouth, as he suddenly relaxed. He raised his voice, and called, loud and clear, 'Alice!'

Bella was suddenly brought back to reality as Edward pulled her into a hug. Dazed, Bella reached out and hugged him back, instantly hooking onto his emotions.

"She's alive," she whispered, her voice filled with awe.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Renesmee's eyes were bright and tired as she looked at her child. Downstairs, she had heard nothing apart from a muted 'Yes!' and 'She's alive'. Besides, all of her attention was rooted to the tiny child in her arms. Very quietly the door to the office opened.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle asked.

Renesmee didn't look up.

"Someone wants to see you. Shall I let them in?" he said quietly.

Renesmee nodded, not taking her eyes from the baby, her baby.

The doctor held the door wide, and Jacob walked in.

"Renesmee," he acknowledged, nodding his head politely.

For the first time since she had seen her daughter, Renesmee looked up.

"Jacob! Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Stop," he said, holding up one hand, fingers spread. Renesmee's mouth froze halfway through forming a word as she saw Jacob's gesture.

"_I'm_ sorry, Ness. I've been selfish and stupid. I understand how much you loved this Albus, and that you did not intend to hurt me."

Renesmee narrowed her eyes, inspecting Jacob's expression, trying to find a hidden meaning in his words. There was none, so her face softened as she said, "I'm glad, Jake. I would never hurt you on purpose – at least, not emotionally, anyway... – I wish there would be some way I could make it up to you. Seven years of pain don't just disappear in a moment, Jake."

"They do in this case, Ness; that is how much I love you – I forgive you."

Tears began to stream from Renesmee's eyes as the enormity of what Jacob had just done dawned on her. Remembering back to her and her mother's conversation, she said, quietly, "You are the best man I have ever met, Jacob Black. _Plus que ma propre vie_." More than my own life.

Jacob took several steps closer, until he stood behind Renesmee's shoulder. "She's beautiful," he whispered, his gaze settling on the pale child.

Her hair was nearly black, with strange, glimmering highlights. It stuck up in a similar fashion to Alice's, but much more like a boy's messy hair. That was definitely one of Albus' traits. Carlisle had told Renesmee that he suspected the child's skin was not hard like a vampire's, that the child was more human than immortal. However, its heartbeat was still unnaturally fast. Not quite the 192 bpm of Renesmee's vital organ, but more of a 136. Her skin was soft and pale, cheeks flushed ruby red with the fresh blood flowing through her veins. Whenever she opened her eyes, they were a bright, brown-green, bordering on a hazel.

"I know," Renesmee replied, brushing back a strand of hair from the babe's forehead.

"What will you call her?" Jacob asked softly, but Renesmee's response was interrupted by Alice dancing into the room.

"I cannot believe you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You're making me a _great_ _aunt_! Eugh!"

She made a face.

Renesmee grinned, finally feeling her spirits rise. The birth of the newest member of the Cullen family was like an enormous black cloud had been lifted from her head, and she could finally see the beautiful land she stood in, and the sunlight shining down upon her. Everybody else suddenly entered the room, cramming themselves in. Everyone crowded around Renesmee's bed, forming a tight circle of family and friends. Rosalie barged to the front and held her arms open wide.

"Please?" she whispered very quietly.

Renesmee smiled, and handed the girl to her aunt.

"Alice?" she asked. "I need to talk to you."

The pixie-faced vampire stepped out from the crowd and helped Renesmee out of bed. Renesmee led her a long way out into the forest, where she used to sit and talk with Jake before she ran away, to two moss-covered logs. Together they sat and Renesmee said, "Explain everything, please. And don't leave anything out."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"There's just one more thing I want to know," Renesmee said, looking up at Alice from the green, muddy forest floor.

"Yes?" Alice asked.

"Why did I push him off the cliff? I didn't consciously do it – I know that much – I'd never do such a thing. I just need to know that much before I can forget him and move on."

Alice nodded, understanding. "I have also thought about that a lot. Do you remember I called you when you got there?"

"Yes – you sounded really upset."

"Well, Albus' future just disappeared, as did yours. Renesmee – you pushed him because of destiny. Your destiny was never to fall in love with Albus. Albus' existence was never supposed to coincide with yours. You are in two different worlds which should never collide – which are impossible to collide – and therefore it was fate which possessed you when you pushed him. It wasn't fair for him to have to die to break the connection between the two of you, but it seems that that was the only way fate deemed suitable to do the deed.

"Thank you," Renesmee said, sincerely. "I now know that I can forget him and live with Jacob without tainting our lives with memories of a destroyed love. That is all I needed to push on with my life."

"It is my pleasure Renesmee. Just, _please_ try not to make rash decisions in future, okay?"

"Sure, Alice."

And together, they stood and returned to the house, where their family and friends waited, anxious for their return.


	23. Chapter 23 THE END

**Chapter 23**

The family still stood in a rough circle, though now around Esme and Bella.

"Hi," Renesmee said quietly, but everyone heard, turning around and looking at her. "Can I?" she asked, approaching her grandmother, who held the small, black-haired child, who was now dressed in a white dress with a small red bow tied in her hair.

Stepping forward, Esme handed Renesmee her daughter. As the baby girl's luke-warm skin touched Renesmee's, the baby's eyes snapped open, and a very small smile parted Renesmee's lips.

"I can't believe just how beautiful she is," Renesmee murmured, just as Jacob put his arm around Renesmee, and whispered in her ear. "Neither can I...but I'm not sure if I'm talking about the same person..." he whispered. Renesmee looked up from her baby child into the eyes of her soul-mate. A blush coloured her cheeks as she realised what he was saying.

"Don't be so immature, Jake," she grumbled.

"I don't think I'm the one being immature, Renesmee." He paused. Then: "What name were you thinking of? For the child, I mean."

"I..." Renesmee remembered the three words Albus had said to her before he died, and several more thoughts rushed through her head. "I'm still...undecided," she said, trying to keep her voice even and enough innocence in her eyes to hide her lie. She hated being untruthful.

"Well, I'm sure we can come up with something," Jacob said, stroking the baby's face.

After this, Renesmee's life seemed to finally settle into its correct position. It seemed that the image of her family made up of each individual puzzle-piece was finally whole. Of course she still missed Albus, and when they'd announced his death to his family, she remembered – surprisingly with a laugh – when Rose had snatched the phone from Albus' mother and demanded to talk to Renesmee. The girly, hysterical hissy-fit which had followed had, at the time, been very serious, but when looked back upon, extremely comical.

But now everything seemed happy and good once more within the Cullen household. Still, Renesmee couldn't find the right time to name the child **(yes, time, not**_** thing**_**)**. Nearly a month passed, and Nessie eventually decided that her baby had gone too long being called 'she' and 'it'. This must be especially offensive, considering the child had already become literate and could talk, read and write. However, her physical attributes came at a human pace, so she was still yet to learn to walk or even crawl. However, she was quite disgruntled about her lack of a name, a concern which she had voiced many a time.

So the day came when Renesmee sat outside, while her family hunted. She was feeding the child milk from a bottle (which had a small amount of blood added to it for the baby's contentment), having already hunted herself. Alice suddenly leapt lightly fro the trees. Her eyes were glowing happily.

"Are you sure, Renesmee?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Renesmee grinned.

"If I have had to put up with this name all my life, I think it should become a family tradition."

"You know, I would hate you if you called me that," she stated.

Laughing, Renesmee said, "I don't care. There has to be some way for me to remember her father by."

"I guess, but it's still cruel. Let's see what the family thinks."

"Wait! First, Alice, I want you to promise you won't tell anyone before I say."

"I promise. I'll recite the Constitution in Hebrew for you in my mind, okay?"

"Okay," Renesmee said, giggling.

The child laughed.

"What are you talking about, Mommy?" she asked, smiling.

"You'll find out in a minute," Renesmee said, stroking her child's face.

Alice called out to everyone in the family. In a matter of seconds, the threesome were surrounded by Renesmee's parents, grandparents and aunts and uncles.

Renesmee, who was sitting on a boulder, with her child in her arms, said, although with her voice raised so all could hear, to her baby,

"I think it's time we went inside and refilled your bottle..."

She paused for a second. Silence was intended, but Emmett said, grumpily, "Is that it? You dispatched me from my lunch for that?"

He growled, but Edward laughed.

"Patience, Emmett," he grinned.

Another few seconds passed.

"Yes, let's go inside.......Reneverous Cable Cutter."

There was a short silence then everyone laughed, and Reneverous wailed in protest.

**And that's it, friends. It doesn't end on the most serious of notes as possibly expected, but it was one day when myself and editor, **Purple13512**, came up with that. We thought, what if Albus Severus Potter and Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the two unlucky children of two of the greatest books of this and the past century who had strange names. And what did we come up with but Reneverous Cable Cutter. The first name is a cross between Severus and Renesmee, the second between Albus and Carlie, and the last between Cullen and Potter. **

**Big thanks to Purple for keeping the tale somewhat correct and to **Caramel729cucumber**, my most devoted fan. Thank you for keeping the faith, right to the story's miserable end!**

**A last note: Neither Harry Potter nor Twilight belong to me.**

**Thanks to all, and please Read & Review!**

THE END


End file.
